Holding
by Haunani
Summary: Perhaps they could both save each other. Kyoko/mermaid!Sayaka AU.
1. Chapter 1

Sayaka was so tired. Reaching out an arm to steady herself, she pulled herself up enough so as to lay her head down on the soft grass. How long had she been swimming for? She couldn't remember. But she had finally reached here, wherever here was. Surely this place had to be better than Mitakihara.

It was nice here. And quiet. Although since it was night time that was to be expected. But at the same time, no humans seemed to be around fishing or sailing unlike Mitakihara where humans were always on the alert. Sayaka let out a soft murmur of contentment, her eyes drifting shut, the worry from the past few days lessening.

_Kamijou-kun…_

* * *

So it ended in another day by herself. Kyoko didn't mind of course she _liked_ being alone. _Well fucking used to it,_ she thought as she stormed down the stairs, glaring at any staff members who tried to stop her or even look at her.

"Sakura-san," a maid reached out a hand to her, grabbing hold of her arm when she paused by the kitchen, long enough to grab some snacks. "You should really apologise to Toma-san for punching him, I'm sure he didn't mean to tease you-"

Kyoko roughly shook the maid off, ignoring the cry of surprise as she was slammed into the wall, or the mutterings about her as another maid ran to help her. Taking an apple, she hurried out before anyone else came.

It wasn't _her_ fault in the first place. The stupid boy had been asking for it, making some smartass remark about how lonely she must be, having spent months at the orphanage alone, without even _friends_ ever since the incident. Kyoko's free hand instinctively curled up into a fist. She'll make sure he couldn't walk if she heard him talking trash again.

…If she hurried, she could probably make it there before sunset.

Finally reaching her destination-a side door that would lead outside, Kyoko had just placed her hand on the door knob when she heard a timid sounding voice call out her name.

"K-Kyoko-chan..!" Kyoko paused, not looking at who she knew was behind her. Madoka shuffled her feet, unsure of what to say. "Kaname-san." Homura placed a hand on Madoka's shoulder, from where she had approached behind Madoka. "There's no point in trying to stop her."

Kyoko opened the door and ran off before she could hear anything else. Didn't Homura have anything better to do than watch over Madoka like a hawk? Even when Mami had been here, she was always clinging to Madoka. Reducing her pace, Kyoko walked on, ripping off a packet of Pocky with her teeth before biting the stick. The orphanage where she lived was suited next to the sea, although a small forest blocked the view from the orphanage. Nevertheless, there were tracks around the forest which led to the ocean. In the summer, tourists travelled down from Kasamino-which was actually only a twenty-minute drive from the orphanage and was where Kyoko had originally lived, and Mitakihara to sightsee as the area was a famous spot to view the ocean.

But Kyoko wasn't going to one of the well-known areas to view the sea. No, she was going to a spot that she was sure that only she knew of the location. There was no track here, but it didn't matter. Kyoko swatted aside some branches who were swatting her and walked on. She would be there in two or three minutes. Hopefully, she could stay there well into the evening, possibly into the night. After all, the matron who was in charge of the orphanage had over a hundred orphanages to take care of. There was no way she would waste time searching for one missing orphan. So long Kyoko was back before dawn, there wouldn't be much trouble.

A flash of brilliant blue caught Kyoko's eyes through the trees and she slowed down, placing her feet on to the leaves carefully and gently as though she was entering a sacred place. Which in a way it was. Kyoko let out a sigh as she collapsed against a sun-warmed rock, fishing out another snack to munch on as her eyes took in the sun's rays as it slowly began sinking down towards the ocean. This spot wasn't connected directly to the sea but rather above a small cove. Last time, Kyoko liked to climb down and walk bare-footed on the sand, feeling the crushed seashells beneath her feet and breathing in the salty air (but never going too close to the ocean).

But she hadn't done that since Mami had gone.

Kyoko yawned, a small trickle of drool falling down her chin. She felt peaceful here, her earlier angry mood calming down somewhat. It was hard not to close her eyes and simply rest for a bit. She could tough out not sleeping in a bed tonight. And she had plenty of snacks. The only problem was it was autumn, and whenever the wind blew it carried a chill. Kyoko was only dressed in her normal jacket covering her shirt and shorts. Kyoko let out another yawn, scrunching up the wrapper and tossing it down. She would probably have to go back sooner than later. But in the meantime-

…_What's that? _

Where she had tossed the sweet wrapper there was a glint of a pale blue _something_ partially hidden behind a large rock covered in rotting seaweed. A plastic bag? Scrambling down from her spot to get a closer look, Kyoko realised that it was not a 'what', but a '_who_' as she could now see a slim pale arm poking out.

_A dead body _was Kyoko's first thought as she stopped in her tracks. Foul play had most likely happened here. Or maybe the girl-from the arm Kyoko was pretty sure it was too small to be a guy's- who had committed suicide after her boyfriend had dumped her. Or leading back to her foul play idea, maybe it was the child of a merchant or even a hunter from Mitakihara who had drowned. A nagging almost far-fetched suspicion rose up in Kyoko's mind but she pushed it down. Whoever it was, Kyoko had to get a better look. No thought of running back to the orphanage crossed her mind. What would they do anyway? All the adults in the orphanage were useless.

Kyoko moved closer, her muscles tensing ready to run just in case. Even though the rock was still blocking her view, she could now get a clearer glance. No doubt about it-it was a girl lying there, her lower body lying in the water. Kyoko could see an '_ff_' shaped hairclip in her short blue hair. In fact, only her head and arms were resting on the sparse grass. She seemed to be unconscious, but there was no sign of blood indicating she had been bashed on the head or anything. Abandoning all caution, Kyoko stepped out from behind the rock only to let a strange sound escape from the back of her throat as she now had a full unobstructed view of the girl.

From the girl's lower body down, there were no legs. There was a white _tail_ instead, with what seemed like a fin prodding out.

It was impossible. There was no way this girl-_creature_- could be a mermaid. Although in the past there had been sightings of mermaids swimming here, hadn't they all been hunted down? Hunted down and sold to people who were rich and wanted them as a precious oddity. F or catching them was extremely difficult: Kyoko heard that they lived far out in the ocean in the deep waters, and rarely came near the shore. Not only that, they were as intelligent as humans, and were known to eat people. Furthermore, Kyoko had heard that once caught with no way to fight back, the mermaids-were there guy mermaids? Mermans?- would often waste away and die. It didn't stop anyone from hunting them down though, as their scales were thought to cure terminal diseases and for their beauty too.

And yet-

Kyoko dropped to her knees, barely consciously of her legs getting covered in sand. She was now so close to the mermaid she could reach out a hand and touch that soft-looking hair. The mermaid didn't look harmful. She seemed to be fast asleep. Hardly aware of her actions, Kyoko inched even closer until she was right beside the mermaid. _How come she's wearing a jacket? _Kyoko hazily thought. Mermaids didn't wear clothes right? On impulse, Kyoko reached out and brushed aside some hair that had fallen across the mermaid's face. Now she could see dark eye bags under the mermaid's eyes. Hadn't she slept for a while?

That was Kyoko's last thought before she froze as the mermaid's eyes flickered open, blue eyes meeting Kyoko's red ones.

* * *

AN: The rating may go up in later chapters, but so far I hope you enjoyed the first chapter~ I've wanted so long to write a Kyoko/Sayaka fic (with Madohomu too) so I'm glad I finally got around to doing one~


	2. Chapter 2

_Sayaka was dreaming. She was back home with both her mother and father which was unusual as they were normally away on business trips for days if not weeks. "How was your day?" her mother asked, being busy at the stove as her father sipped coffee and read the newspaper. "It was okay. I visited Kamijou-kun today. His arm's almost healed, he should be back in school in a day or two. After that I went to Hitomi's house to do homework together." Sayaka responded as she laid the table. Her mother laughed lightly, leaving her place momentarily to ruffle her daughter's hair. "Already planned out whom you want to marry Sayaka?" "Better not," her father responded in her place. "Kamijou-kun is a very nice young man, but it's too early to be thinking about these kind of things." "Mum! Dad! Don't be so embarrassing!"_

_Both of her parents now laughed. "Okay okay, we'll stop teasing you. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast, we're going to church today." _

* * *

Sayaka opened her eyes, disappointment catching at her throat when she realised the comfort she had gotten was all from a dream.

Until reality kicked in and she realised a girl looking slightly older than Sayaka was staring back at her with her hand touching Sayaka's cheek.

For a full minute, the two simply did nothing, daring the other to make the first move. Then-

"What the hell are you doing pervert!" Sayaka all but yelped, pushing herself back into the water a safe distance away. What if the girl had brought companions? Should she swim away? But the problem was that Sayaka had nowhere else to go and no knowledge of what lay beyond Kasamino. There was no option of going back the way she came either. Furthermore even though her head was now clearer after resting, Sayaka hadn't really eaten anything for the past two days. Even if she successfully escaped this girl, the chances of finding somewhere else to recover and find food were slim.

"Who the fuck are you calling a pervert?" Kyoko shot back. Thanks to the idiot violently splashing water in order to put distance in between them, Kyoko was now soaked. "You're the one freaking out! I was just checking to see if you were alive!"

Sayaka huffed loudly at this indignation. Who did this girl think she was fooling? "Isn't it obvious? Only an _idiot_ would think I was dead! Creep!" Sayaka folded her arms, partially to show she wasn't backing down, but mostly because she realised that with her luck it was a miracle her jacket hadn't floated away yet and it was getting cold.

"You-!" Kyoko tched, scowling at the girl. Well clearly the church didn't employ people to hunt down mermaids for their manners. "Oi…are you really a mermaid?"

Sayaka was startled by this innocent-sounding question. So it really was by chance the girl had stumbled upon her? Hesitating, Sayaka swum a few metres forward until she was almost where she had been resting earlier. "Yes."

"…" Kyoko was back to square one. What was a mermaid doing here? Over the last few years, their appearances had dwindled almost to nothing, until the popular belief was that the church had succeeded in exterminating them. Something Kyoko considered stupid, since no one knew where mermaids came from or how they reproduced. You would get long periods of time where no one spotted so much as a fishy tail and then all of a sudden someone would claim to have spotted a mermaid near a beach. Well considering that unlike Mitakihara, Kasamino was smaller and its church and followers were less so it would make sense for a mermaid to hide here where people were less vigilant. Especially since Kasamino's church had lost so many followers since _that_ which had ruined its reputation.

_Father. Mother. Momo._

"Are you on the run?" Kyoko bluntly said, watching the girl start at her question. Well that answered one question. "Hah, don't look so scared. Why the hell would I want to hand you over to some rich perverted fat guys or the church? Relax." Kyoko stuck a hand in her jacket's pocket, searching. "You want one?" Kyoko pulled out the apple she had stolen earlier, tossing it in the water to bobble near the mermaid. There, a peace offering. Seemed rather symbolic considering the situation. "What's your name? Mine's Sakura Kyoko."

Sayaka considered the apple. Should she take it? Would it seem weak accepting the girl's offer? Her stomach decided to settle the question for her, letting out a rumble. Sayaka's cheeks turned pink, as she reached out for the apple. Holding it in both hands, she took a small bite, her cheeks growing even pinker. "…Thanks. It's Sayaka. Only Sayaka."

"So Sayaka, where did you come from? I thought mermaids lived further out at sea." Kyoko casually said. To be honest, Kyoko had been expecting someone else. Someone taller perhaps. And more elegant. And less foul-mouthed.

"N-not all! I mean-" Sayaka stammered, casting around for words. She had no clue what other mermaids did. She didn't even know where to go and look to find them. Even if she did find other mermaids, would they accept her?

_Have they gone through similar experiences like mine?_

"…You're rather stupid aren't you." Kyoko snorted, standing up and frowning at her surroundings. As they had been having this little chat, the sun had gone down and it was already twilight. Soon it would be pitch black, and contraire to her earlier thoughts Kyoko did not fancy stumbling through who-knows-what in order to make her way back to the orphanage. Stamping her feet to keep warm, Kyoko cast another glance at the mermaid. She was biting her lip and hugging her arms to her sides, avoiding Kyoko's glaze.

_Tch._

"You can't seriously be thinking of spending all night here looking sorry for yourself. Can you come out of the water? I'll try and make a fire or something so you can keep warm."

Sayaka flinched at Kyoko's words as if the older girl had hit her. "I can't. I can't come out of the water. Not fully."

Kyoko's right eye twitched. Would Sayaka bite off her hand if Kyoko waded in and punched her? "You're such a pain in the ass. Here." Kyoko shrugged off her jacket, putting it down. "I have to go back to the orphanage now. I'll leave food here for you too if you want to eat it. I'll come back tomorrow morning." Kyoko turned to go, already thinking that she will never see the mermaid again. It was more than likely that Sayaka would run (swim) away under the cover of the night.

"Why are you doing this?" Sayaka's voice called out from behind her.

"Huh?"  
"All this. Giving me your jacket…food…even when it's common knowledge that mermaids like eating humans. Why are you bothering yourself with something like me?" Sayaka forced out the words, the half-eaten apple clenched in her hand.

_Because it's fun messing with you shithead._ "You remind me of another helpless brat I used to know."

And Kyoko left.

* * *

_Fuck_ was Kyoko's immediate thought when she drew closer to the orphanage which had no lights on now. It must have been past midnight since that was the time all lights went off for the night, when everyone was supposed to be safely in bed. What should she do now? Maybe she should climb a tree and see whether she could open her window from there, her room was only on the second floor and the windows were old and easy to open if you knew the method. But on the off chance she fell off...Kyoko didn't want to explain a broken leg or worse to the head. Or should she go back and keep Sayaka company? But Sayaka was probably long gone by now and Kyoko didn't feel like blundering her way through the dark again.

A '_click'_ sound decided Kyoko's choice. The side door had opened, although Kyoko couldn't see who had been the one to open it. A soft-hearted maid? Kyoko entered, narrowing her eyes when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing back so late?" Homura said as she closed the door again, leaving them only with the light of the moon to see each other, as she had not switched on the light lest she woke up the whole orphanage.

"What do you care?"

"Madoka was worried about you. Otherwise, I would not bother to stop you." Homura said, tossing her hair. "Now, answer the question."

Kyoko simply snorted, turning her back on the other girl. "I don't have to answer to you."

Homura's cold purple eyes fixated on the red-headed girl. Slowly, deliberately she said, "The Mitakihara police mentioned on the news that a mermaid named Miki Sayaka escaped from the church two days ago. They said she had short blue hair and a white tail and looked to be around fourteen years old," Homura simply said, watching Kyoko's back stiffen.

"They said she'll most likely be traveling at night to escape detection. I just thought you should know since you like being out at night."

* * *

AN: *totally innocent look* I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ The next chapter will probably be focusing more on Madoka and Homura and will reveal some of Homura's backstory. The cover image for this story is the art that inspired me to write a Kyoko/mermaid!Sayaka fic and caused me to be dragged kicking and screaming into this fandom. The artist's link is here: (http): / / w w w .(pixiv) / (member). php?id=4542617. Remove the brackets and spaces to view~


	3. Chapter 3

So this was how it ended. Homura's tears steadily trickled down, fogging up her glasses as she rested her head against the pillow of the hospital bed she was lying on. _Mother…Father…were both dead._ And no one was telling her why. How could this have happened? _Everything. Everything had been getting better._ Homura was due to be discharged in a week's time from the hospital where she had been bed-ridden for months, due to her operation to cure her heart disease being a success. The doctor-in-charge had even called it a miracle as the chances for the operation succeeding had been low from the start. Her parents had been so happy when Homura had woken up after the operation was over. Even Homura's father had been holding back tears of joy as her mother hugged her tightly in this very room. _"You'll be able to live a normal life from now on Homura. We'll be able to do lots of things together now-You can go to school again!"_

_And now_

What was going to happen to her? Homura had no other relatives she knew of that were living. Come to think of it, Homura's parents had always evaded her questions regarding their families, with the answer "We'll tell you when you're older."

Homura shivered, wrapping her arms around her. The funeral, their house, who was going to be in charge of these things? Did she have to make all the arrangements to get out of the hospital? Did she have to see a solicitor?

There was a knock on the door. Homura startled, hastily removing her glasses to at least try and hide the fact that she had been crying. Was it the nurse coming to bring her the medicine? "C-come in."

A man looking around his fifties entered in. He was wearing the traditional robe of a priest, and had a kind fatherly look despite his worn-looking face. Upon seeing Homura, he bowed.

"Are you Akemi-san?" Homura nodded.

"My deepest condolences regarding your family. No need to greet me, sit down, sit down." The priest took a chair, sitting beside Homura's bed. "Akemi-san, I'm sure you have heard from your parents that you have no close relatives. So this may come as a surprise, but if ever something untoward happened to them, your parents arranged for the Mitakihara Church to take care of you." He fished out a document and handed it to her. "See, look."

Homura looked at the paper. She couldn't understand everything, but various phrases such as _"In the event of our untimely deaths…",_ _"custody will be given to…",_ _"until she is of legal age…"_ jumped out at her. At the bottom of the paper were her parents' cursive signatures.

"I…see…" Homura trailed off. Why had her parents never mentioned this to her? Her family weren't even very religious anyway: Before Homura was hospitalised, they at the most had only gone to church every other public holiday or so. And Mother and Father was almost always at work too, so what precious free time they had were normally spent at home with Homura.

The priest gently prised the document from Homura's hands. "You do not have to worry about anything Akemi-san. We're doing everything we can in order to make this process as painless as possible for you. The church is handling the paperwork to get you released from the hospital. All your personal possessions will be moved to the missionary boarding school you will be living in future in a few weeks' time. Your family's house will be sold, and the money from it will be put into the bank account your parents' opened for you. But for now, concentrate on recovering." The priest got up to go, reaching the door before hesitating at Homura's sudden cry. "Akemi-san?"

"My parents…what happened to them? Why did they d-die? How…? I haven't even seen their bodies yet…! Is…a funeral going to be held for them…? No one is telling me anything…I…_really don't understand anything…"_

The priest waited until Homura's sobs had quietened down before continuing. "Akemi-san. The reason why you haven't seen your parents' bodies is because there is no body left of either of them."

Homura jerked up at that. What was the priest even saying? "What do you mean…? How can there be no body left behind…? Mother and Father would never get involved with anyone like the Yakuza so how can…there be no body left…" Unwillingly, Homura recalled the long, sometimes sudden absences from home her parents took, leaving the neighbours in charge of her, how they looked so tired and even depressed afterwards and –Homura couldn't help it-sometimes they would stop talking abruptly if Homura came into their room. Homura had chalked it up to adult things such as bills she was too young to understand.

_But what if?_

"All will be explained in a few weeks' time. Goodbye."

As the door clicked shut, Homura let her head rest down on the pillow again, staring blankly at the ceiling and making no attempt to remove her glasses.

_How…am I going to proceed onwards from here...?_

* * *

After Homura stepped out of the car, she raised a hand to her eyes to block the sun's glare in order to get a better view of the building she was going to live in for who-knew-how-long. It was connected to the main part of the Mitakihara church, albeit on the side. It looked unfriendly. Homura's eyes darted around, taking in the unnatural stillness of everything, the sheer quietness that cloaked the building like a blanket as a nun led her to her room. There were no sounds-like laughter- that would be considered disrespectful. Not even the sound of someone heavily walking, which would ring out like a bell on the cold marble floor.

Homura nearly bumped into the woman when she stopped suddenly. "Here is your room. Once you are done settling down, come to the dining room to have your dinner. After that, the pastor wants to have a talk with you." The nun left, leaving Homura alone. Homura slowly opened the door, only to swallow when she saw what lay before her. The room-it was exactly like her own. Exactly. Her bed. Wardrobe. Desk. Even her school clothes which she had slung haphazardly over her chair the day before she relapsed were placed in the exact way.

_It's so strange. It's like they prepared everything in advance knowing this would happen._

Homura's eyes darted to the clock. It was almost seven. She ought to go.

She had her own questions to ask now.

* * *

"I'm sure you understand now Akemi-san. Everything. Including why your parents' died and the church's-_our_ purpose."

Homura ignored the pastor's words, a dull sense of horror creeping over her. According to him, her parents had been eaten alive by mermaids. _Mermaids_. The pastor had explained that mermaids had likely been around for a very long time-_maybe even since God had created the earth_, but ordinary people did not know of their existence, due to the government working with the church to ban any information from the public as it was dangerous. Homura's parents had been scientists employed by the church to study mermaids. So far, the church only knew that there were female mermaids, that they had the same lifespan as humans but-and this was believed to be one of the key factors: They could-and would- die from loneliness or heartbreak. The pastor had shaken his head at this. Records from sailors and even people living around the shore were evidence of this. Not only that-but each mermaid was different: They each had a special ability-_witchcraft the pastor had called it_-. From the few specimens they had interrogated or found records of, their magic had ranged from wiping people's memories or cloning themselves.

However, this all paled in the last horrifying fact. Mermaids could be created from human girls in their teenage years or early adult stages. Which meant that anyone-hell even the girl you sat next in school could be one. And there was no way to differnate them. But once turned, the pastor had emphasized on this, they couldn't go back to being human. And yet, there was no solution as the root of this problem was no one still knew why and _how_ they could turn into mermaids.

It was during one of the church's experiments on a captured mermaid that the…incident had happened. The pastor reassured Homura that the mermaid had already been put down-not that it would have lived much longer anyway. He had gone on to explain that this was in fact not an uncommon occurrence.

A job hazard he had called it.

That wasn't all. The pastor explained that within the last two years, the church had drastically increased their goal of hunting down and killing all mermaids. _"They were a mockery of mankind's image, an abnormality. To kill a mermaid is not the same as killing a fellow human being. It is considered deliverance to them, to their once human souls. That is why the church will honour those brave people willing to slay mermaids for the greater good."_

_"…That was also your parent's wishes, and as you can see it is stated in their will."_

All these thoughts flew through Homura's head as the pastor looked questioningly at her. "Do you need further explanation? It is a dangerous job. You will be properly trained of course."

Homura met the priest's eyes, wiping off all emotion off her face until she could figure out how she felt about everything and what was her next step.

Perhaps it would take forever.

"That will not be necessary."

That was five years ago.

* * *

"…You asked for me?" Homura was standing in the church's office. To be honest, things had been rather quiet lately. For the past few weeks Homura had simply been training and keeping her weapons-read stealing military equipment- up to date.

"You will be given a new mission today Akemi-san. Here are all your instructions. Once you have memorised everything, dispose of it. I expect you to be ready by tomorrow. You are dismissed." The pastor-it was no longer the same one- handed her a file. Homura flipped it open as she walked out. In clear bold text it simply stated that she starting from the following day onwards she would be assigned to the Kasamino Orphanage. Apparently a few years ago, it had been a base for mermaids. The church and the police at the time had exterminated everything, but there had been so called sightings within the last few weeks. She was to be there for an interminable amount of time, unless she was called back for an important mission.

So in other words, they were casting her off to the side, despite the fact that her instructors had told her she was the most promising student they had seen. Homura grimly smiled, quickening her pace as she headed back to her room. After five years, her room looked very different. Gone were her favourite worn-out soft toys, her school textbooks and any other personal items that she could go without. The room was sterile, with only the bare necessities and a bookcase filled with books about military equipment.

It was for the best.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you Akemi-san! I'm Madoka, your new roommate. I hope we can get along!" Ignoring the proffered hand from the pink-haired girl standing in front of her, Homura put down her luggage, examining the room at the orphanage she was to be staying in. It was roughly about the size of her own room back in the church, but she was now sharing it with this Madoka girl. Homura supposed she ought to be happy she wasn't sharing the room with two or three more girls.

"So…Akemi-san…what do you like to do? I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want to, I'm not prying or anything but-" Madoka trailed off, letting her hand fall down as she watched the other girl unpack her things.

"Kaname-san."

"Y-yes?"

"I'll be putting my things in this corner here. Please do not touch them. You can choose the top bed or bottom one, I have no preference. Excuse me, I need to go out." Madoka stepped aside as Homura headed for the door.

"Wait Akemi-san!"

Homura glanced at Madoka. "What is it?"

"Um…" Madoka looked intently down at her feet, searching for the words she wanted to say. "Akemi-san…I'm not sure whether I should say this since we just met but Akemi-san…it's okay to cry if you feel sad...I-I mean everyone has gone through the same pain here! So…I just want to let you know that…you aren't alone…"

Homura studied the girl, her face showing no emotion. "…How naïve of you."

"Eh...?"

"How can anyone be happy in a place like this? Only a fool would be happy. You would do well to remember this piece of advice Kaname-san: Only the strong will survive in this world."

* * *

AN: While writing the chapter I couldn't help but liken the church to the Order in DGM. I think I was influenced…this chapter is pretty much backstory on Homura. What, you were thinking Homura wouldn't be badass in this fanfic? /shot Thank you to those who reviewed! Those little comments really make my day whenever I check my email during school who cares about algebra

Next chapter will partially still be in the past, but I'll be going back to Kyoko and Sayaka soon-just kiss already ahhhhh you too Homura and Madoka


End file.
